


Equanimity

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventurous Rey, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Basically Rey and Kylo using the Force make Hux feel good, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Breathplay, Canon Related, Come Eating, Dark Side Rey, Finalizer (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Forcejob, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's a handjob but with the Force, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pretending Snoke never existed and Kylo was always Supreme Leader, Reylux - Freeform, Snowballing, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, They're on the Finalizer because the Finalizer rules, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline? Let's just say this is a post-TLJ fic in an AU where TLJ wasn't a hot mess, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: Master Ren decides his new Padawan's training is incomplete. There's a skill Kylo wants Rey to master, but he wants to teach her to use these specific skills on someone who isn't Force-sensitive. This isn't the sort of training you can get from Luke.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Equanimity

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Rey agrees to join Kylo on the Dark Side and become his Padawan (sometime after TLJ), although she has chosen the Dark Side, at this point she is still morally Gray.

General Hux was surprised to be summoned to Rey’s personal quarters so late into the evening, and he was well within his rights as commander of the ship to simply ignore it. He didn’t want to be the cause of any discord in this new triumvirate, however, so he reluctantly slipped out of his comfortable off-duty attire and back into his uniform. He didn’t want anyone on board the ship to ever see him in relaxed dress, lest they lose respect for him.

The door slid open and Hux stepped into Rey’s personal quarters. The scavenger girl preferred simple accommodations, so her room was a basic officer’s quarters on board the Finalizer, with nothing marking it as extraordinary other than the large white bed in the center. Hux found Rey and Kylo Ren there waiting for him in a room lit with candles. They were seated on the bed. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Hux that Supreme Leader Ren and his new Padawan had been spending a lot of time bonding with one another in Rey’s bed, and less time attending to matters of First Order business. Kylo was wearing tight grey First Order-issued pajama trousers that all the soldiers wore. They fit snugly around his thick thighs and the outline of his semi hard cock was clearly visible. Rey was dressed in a short black tunic of transparent fabric that was held together at the waist with a narrow string, while being open at the sides and leaving nothing at all to the imagination.

The General blushed, trying not to look at the way they were dressed and the intimate way they were sitting so close to one another, clearly just coming off of another heavy make-out session. Kylo was stroking Rey’s loose, wavy hair. “What’s so urgent that you felt the need to summon me to your personal quarters at this hour, Lady Ren?” Hux asked, curious but annoyed.

“She needs to complete her training, and we need your help,” Kylo answered for his Padawan.

“What could I possibly do to help with any of _that_?” Hux asked.

“I need someone who can’t resist me,” Rey said, standing up and striding towards Hux. “I need someone who can’t fight back against the Force.” Rey circled the General, eyeing him up and down. Hux swallowed nervously, swiveling his head around trying to keep an eye on Rey, not knowing what she and Kylo were playing at.

“What are you going to do?” Hux asked, skeptical of this entire situation.

“Nothing you won’t enjoy,” Kylo answered with a smirk.

Rey faced Hux and brought herself close to him, smoothing her hands over his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Will you help me, General?” she whispered. “Please?”

Lady Ren was very convincing. As much as it pained Hux to admit it, the scavenger girl was enchanting. Unlike Kylo, she had this natural, composed and almost regal air about her that made it hard for anyone to say no to her. Maybe it was just that she was a pretty girl. Hux wondered sometimes if he was being manipulated with that sense they both had, but then he remembered Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded. They don’t work on him. Kylo had given it a try once, and was enraged when his powers faltered.

“Yes, alright,” Hux answered quietly. With that, Rey led him to the bed, then turned around to face him again, unfastening the belt and the closures that held his tunic together and pushing it off his shoulders. “Is it really necessary that I be undressed for this exercise?” he asked.

“Oh, yes,” Kylo answered smugly.

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed, shrugging out of his tunic and letting it fall to the floor. Rey pulled at the black v-neck t-shirt he wore underneath, and he got the idea to strip it off, too. Rey ran her hands down the General’s smooth alabaster chest, admiring how different it was from that of her lover’s. Hux wasn’t all big and bulgy like Kylo was. He was soft, supple. Pliant. She rubbed his pink nipples with the lightest touch of her finger tips. Hux’s breath hitched and he eyed her nervously. She pulled the gloves off his hands and brought his hands up to her chest. “Touch me,” she said.

Hux looked over at Kylo, not wanting to do anything to upset him. He really didn’t want to be flung across the room in a jealous rage at the moment. Kylo just nodded his approval.

The General shyly caressed Rey’s neck and collarbones, lowering his hands slowly to just the top of her breasts. He was reluctant to just grab them. Rey sensed this and remedied the situation, grabbing his hands and put them directly on her breasts, cupping them. He kneaded them gently, more gently than Kylo did. Hux flicked her nipples with his thumbs with the lightest of touches, experimentally, eliciting a soft whimper of approval from Rey.

Rey reached toward the edge of his trousers and Hux swallowed hard.

“Nobody ever touches you like this, do they?” Rey asked, unfastening the shiny black breeches.

Hux blushed. “I don’t see how that’s any of your concern,” he replied, stung by the accuracy of her assessment. He was trying to maintain the stoic façade.

“Feel him,” Kylo instructed. Rey responded by pushing the trousers down Hux’s thighs. “Not like that, the way I taught you,” Kylo said. “I can feel him from way over here. What is he feeling right now?”

Rey held her hand over Hux’s temple, the other caressing his chest and neck. She gently searched the General’s mind. It wasn’t a rough, painful digging through the deep recesses, the way Kylo did when he was interrogating someone. It was a slight skimming of the immediate thoughts and feelings Hux was having, nothing deeper than that. She only wanted to touch the feelings that burned in him in this moment. It didn’t hurt him, that wasn’t the objective. It just made him feel warmer than he already did. He was blooming with warmth, though Hux tried to hide any reaction he was having to the sensations building in him.

“He isn’t afraid,” Rey said. “but he’s nervous, unsure.”

“I could have told you that by looking at him,” Kylo snorted. “What else do you feel?”

“He’s aroused,” she said, looking into Hux’s eyes as she spoke. “He’s trying to fight it.”

Kylo held his hand out towards them, and Hux rose off the ground, flying past Rey.

“Unhand me!” Hux demanded. His body was levitating toward the bed and Kylo obeyed Hux’s order, setting him down gently in the middle. Rey pulled Hux’s boots and socks off, the only remainder of his attire were his boxer briefs.

Rey crawled over to Hux and straddled him, her bare cunt grinding lightly against the half-hard cock now straining against the fabric of his boxers. “It’s a shame nobody touches you,” she said, lowering herself down to his lips. “You’re so beautiful, you should be touched.”

Kylo and felt a surge of emotions from Hux just then. Pride? Happiness? It was warmth. Hux loved being praised. “And kissed,” Kylo said. That being her cue, Rey leaned down and captured Hux’s lips in a loving, passionate kiss, opening her mouth and licking his tongue, the way she did with Kylo when they were alone together. Hux moaned softly into her mouth, and kissed her back. He was starting to let go of his guard and give in completely to everything that was happening to him.

She raised herself up and Kylo claimed her mouth next, like he was hungry for the taste of Hux on her lips and tongue. “I can taste him on you,” Kylo said reverently.

Hux turned to Kylo, his eyes went wide.

“Don’t act so surprised, General,” Kylo said, running his fingers through Hux’s now disheveled hair. “Remember, I’ve seen inside your mind.”

Hux blushed. Rey stopped grinding on Hux, a noticeable tent now in his black boxer briefs. She swung her leg over him, kneeling beside him, playfully running a finger down the trail of ginger hair that lead to the waistband of his shorts. Hux looked down at her expectantly, then up at Kylo and took a deep breath. Rey slowly peeled his boxers down, letting his pretty pink cock spring free. She pulled the garment down and off his legs.

“I want to taste you, too,” Kylo said, pulling himself toward Hux. He pressed his lips against the General’s mouth, and Hux resisted at first, then melted into the kiss. Their tongues fighting, their kisses like a competition, just like everything else between them. Rey watched the scene before her intently, feeling the emotions welling up in both men. Arousal, curiosity, embarrassment. Kylo sucked Hux’s bottom lip and pulled away from him.

“Don’t worry,” Kylo whispered. “What happens in this room stays in this room.”

Hux sighed. Rey was growing impatient. “May I, Master?” she asked.

“Yes. Try it. Like I showed you,” Kylo said, watching her.

“Try _what?!_ ” Hux demanded.

Rey held out her hand and Hux felt his arms raise up and behind his head. He felt his body being pinned to the bed. He tried to move, but he could not even begin to struggle against the Force holding him perfectly still.

“Good,” Kylo said. “Just like that.”

“What..” Hux said his eyes darting from Kylo to Rey then back to Kylo again then down his own body, unable to turn his head to look around. “What are you going to do?”

“Shh,” Kylo said. “I said, nothing you won’t enjoy.”

“Nobody is going to hurt you,” Rey said, rubbing up his thigh and just barely grazing his cock with her palm. Hux gasped at the contact. “We’re going to make you feel good.”

As if on cue, Hux felt hands teasing his skin, though neither Kylo nor Rey were touching him now. He felt a big strong hand sliding up and down his cock, its grip tightening with each stroke. His mouth fell open and he moaned, guessing whose hand it was.

“You’re so doing good,” Kylo said, to no one in particular. He could have meant both of them.

Invisible tongues licked and sucked Hux’s nipples, making them reddened and overstimulated. “Oh..” he sighed. He felt a delicate hand cupping and massaging his balls, and knew it belonged to Rey. She stayed perfectly still, watching the minute changes in Hux’s expressions, feeling his pulse race with every new sensation. His feelings were so warm now that they bordered on hot. Kylo was hot too, she noticed.

“He’s so pretty like this, isn’t he?” Rey said. Kylo had a thought just then, and their bond was so strong that Rey immediately picked up on it. She motioned with her other hand toward the General’s lower body, using the force to spread his legs a little further apart to accommodate her Master’s idea.

“Good,” Kylo said. “You’re doing so well, my Padawan.”

Hux felt something poking experimentally at his hole. Was it a finger? No, it was a tongue. He knew exactly whose it was when he looked at Kylo. The Supreme Leader smirked. The big, thick, unmistakably strong manly hand was still stroking his cock languidly. Hux wished he could buck up against it, coax it into moving a bit faster. But it seemed Kylo did want to torture him, in the best way possible. Kylo pulled his own cock out of his pajama bottoms, stroking it in tandem with the stroking he was doing to Hux, the rhythm perfectly in sync. Kylo was very good at this.

Rey admired the sight of the 2 men before her, so different but so beautiful in their own ways. The feelings of lust and wanton desperation that radiated out of them only made them more beautiful. She slipped out of the tiny garment she was wearing and snaked a hand between her legs, content that she could hold Hux down and open with one hand. She ran her fingers through her pussy lips and over her clit, moaning as another hand joined hers.

“Careful. Don’t lose your concentration,” Kylo warned. “Focus.”

“I want to taste him, Master,” she said, licking her lips. Kylo kept caressing her, and she shuddered at his touch.

“I know you do,” Kylo said.

The Force tongue fucked in and out of Hux’s hole, stretching it and actually manifesting Kylo’s saliva, making it wet enough to take something more substantial in size. Two long invisible fingers probed their way inside, making Hux gasp. He moaned as they curled inside him just right, hitting him in that sweet spot. “Fuck!” he sighed.

Rey increased the pressure on him, making sure he was completely still.

“Good,” Kylo said. “You’re doing good.”

Hux felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he was laying there frozen, helpless, completely at their mercy- a panting, moaning mess.

“He’s on fire,” Rey said, feeling his emotions wash over her, driving her closer to her own edge. She had never seen the General relinquish control like this, he was so relaxed and so into everything they were both giving him. He just wanted more and more and more.

“Choke him,” Kylo ordered.

“What?!” Hux cried.

“ _Lightly_ ,” Kylo soothed. “Don’t hurt him. Do it. He’ll like it. Trust me.”

Rey nodded, and kept one hand over Hux, pinning him to the bed and rendering him motionless. The other, she balled into a fist, though not a menacing or tight one. Hux felt a pressure on his windpipe, he tried to gasp but sound did not escape him this time. Kylo tightened the grip of the hand that was jerking Hux’s cock, increasing and still syncing with the speed with which Kylo handled himself. The fingers inside Hux were stretching him and curling around his sweet spot.

Rey and Kylo could feel the deep pleasure welling up in Hux, mirroring their own and pushing for release. Kylo sent a thought to Rey, and she nodded. “Concentrate,” Kylo said. Master Ren scooted down the bed, kneeling on the other side of the General directly across from Rey. They both leaned down, Rey still using the Force to hold Hux down and choke him, while Kylo still jerked his second-in-command’s cock and explored his hole, putting pressure on his prostate. Hux felt himself growing faint with the lack of oxygen. Rey and Kylo started licking and sucking around Hux’s cock, exploring the taste of salty precum. Their also tongues lapped at each other, making out around Hux’s cock and moaning in appreciation of all the new feelings and tastes they were experiencing. Kylo dove down on Hux’s cock, taking it all the way into his mouth and throat, twisting his tongue around the shaft and bobbing up and down on it. Hux was about to pass out when he came harder than he ever had before. Rey released her grip on his throat and watched with rapt attention as Hux let out a strangled moan, panting and shaking without ever moving through his orgasm as he filled Kylo’s mouth completely full with his cum. The droning of the engines and Hux’s panting were the only sounds that filled the room.

Rey shared a thought with Kylo this time. _“I want to taste him.”_ Kylo smiled at her, careful not to let the cum dribble out of his mouth when he did. Kylo pulled her close, and they kissed over Hux’s still hard but softening cock. Rey released Hux from the grip of the Force, allowing him to sit up on his elbows and watch them better. Master Ren fed his Padawan the cum that filled his mouth, pushing it into her own with his tongue. They passed it back and forth like that for a minute, until they each had some to swallow down.

“Fuck!” Hux gasped, coming down off his high. He collapsed backward with a sigh, his head meeting the pillows, physically completely spent.

“He’s done, but we’re not,” Kylo said, pulling Rey onto his lap. She knew exactly what her Master wanted and spread herself open, sinking down on his cock so easily. “You’re so wet,” Kylo whispered. “So hot. You really enjoyed that.”

Rey blushed. Of course she did. And Kylo knew it. He could see it in her mind, feel all the feelings this experience had awakened in her. She liked sharing Kylo with Hux, and she liked sharing herself with him, too. It felt good to kiss Hux and touch him, to feel his reactions, to feel the sudden surge of warmth overtaking the seemingly all-consuming cold in him. Seeing Kylo give so much pleasure to someone he hated, filled her with a warm feeling she couldn’t explain. It was beautiful. She knew Hux’s loneliness. She knew the way he longed to be touched by someone the way Kylo touched her. She had felt it, and it made her sad. Now Hux could have the pleasure, relief, and affection he craved so desperately from both of them.

Rey rocked back and forth the way Kylo liked, rolling her hips while he fucked up into her. He watched as her perfect perky tits bounced with every thrust of his cock. Hux was laying there peacefully, lazily watching them fuck through his hooded, sleepy eyes. Rey never wanted to leave this bed with these two men who had given everything they had to give to each other, and to her. She leaned backward, allowing Kylo a better view of his thick cock stretching her pussy, slick with her juices, pumping in and out of her. He knew what she wanted, too. She wanted to make love like this, the way regular people do. No Force necessary now. Just the raw and natural thrust of their bodies melting into one another, becoming one.

Kylo reached one hand down, rubbing Rey’s clit roughly with two fingers. “I want you to come when I’m inside you,” Kylo whispered.

 _“I want you to cum inside me, Master,”_ Rey thought. With those words, Kylo felt himself come to the very edge, so he cheated. The Force surged through his fingertips, latching on to Rey’s clit, sending waves of warmth and pressure. Rey felt the light overtake her, she shouted in pleasure as an implosion bloomed within her. She clenched around Kylo’s cock, looking into his eyes as she came. Master Ren groaned, his mouth hanging open, Rey could feel him fall over the edge with her, filling her with thick ropes of cum while still thrusting deep inside her, her aftershocks still milking it out of him.

“Fuck,” Kylo panted. Hux smirked at the Supreme Leader’s wanton language, almost forgetting that he was practically falling asleep in Rey’s bed. Rey and Kylo collapsed in each other’s arms, panting, Kylo still sheathed inside her. The three of them all lay there for awhile, dazed and content and completely satisfied.

Hux was the first to sit up. He cleared his throat. “I must return to my quarters,” he said, suddenly feeling shy and uptight again.

“Take a shower first,” Kylo said.

“Yes, of course I will,” Hux huffed, rolling his eyes. He started gathering up the pieces of his uniform from the floor. “I’m obviously not going leave this room and walk across the ship stinking of sex.” Hux excused himself to the refresher and Kylo pulled his now softened cock out of Rey, his seed spilling onto her thighs. He grabbed a towel from the closet and cleaned them up with it as best he could, sitting on the bed.

“You did wonderful,” Kylo said, patting his lap. She sat down, and her master wrapped his strong arms around her, cuddling her close to his chest. She leaned into his warm, sticky body, kissing his jaw. They would both need a shower after Hux was done.

“I did?” she asked.

“Yes. I’m proud of you,” he said, kissing her on top of her head lovingly. “You perfected your technique. And now we know what he likes. We’ve got him wrapped around our finger,” he said smirking, wrapping a lock of Rey’s hair around his own finger. “Both of us,” he said.

Just then Hux emerged from the refresher, a white towel wrapped around his narrow waist. Rey got out of the bed and stood on her toes to kiss Hux on the cheek.

“Yes, yes, alright,” he says, annoyed. “No more than that,” he says, shooing her away. “I’m sorry, but you’re all sticky and I’ve just cleaned the sex off of me.”

Kylo laughed. “Leaving so soon, General?” he asked.

“Well, I can’t very well spend the night here,” he said, as if disgusted by the thought. He replaced the towel with his boxer shorts and started pulling on his socks and trousers. “Tongues will be wagging as it is with all the time I’ve spent already.”

“Speaking of tongues wagging,” Rey said. “Would you be interested in coming by again sometime?”

“Yes, of course. But I expect nothing but absolute discretion from both of you,” he said, pointing his finger at them for emphasis, as though they were his troops to command. He pulled on his t-shirt and tunic, and ran his hand through his hair. “Not a word of this gets out to anyone!”

“Yes, sir!” Kylo and Rey both thought and said in unison. Hux rolled his eyes.

“So childish,” he said, shaking his head and pulling the last bits of his uniform on - his gloves - and walking out the door.

Rey turned to Kylo, who lay in the bed. “He’s so lonely. I liked giving him pleasure,” Rey said, rejoining her master in the bed, relaxing into his embrace.

“So did I,” Kylo said. “It’s fun, I get it. It was hot.” Kylo leaned down and whispered in her ear. “If you like him, you can fuck him whenever you want.”

Rey smiled. “I do like him,” she said, burying herself into the blankets. “Not the way I love you, Master. It’s different. Very different. But, yes. I’d like to do this again.”

“Good. Please do,” Kylo said, spooning his Padawan and pulling the blankets around them both. He sighed heavily and shook his head. “He needs it. He needs it bad. Go to his quarters. Invite him back here for both of us sometimes. Jedi mind tricks don’t work on him, he’s too smart.”

Rey felt the warmth fade from her a bit. “It was all a trick?” she asked, turning to face him. “Your feelings, they weren’t real?”

Kylo kissed her forehead and hugged her close. “They were real. They're always real. I don’t fake my feelings, you know that,” he said. “He doesn’t play well with others and needs to be manipulated. I had to improvise. Keep him happy and I’ll never have any problems from him again.” Kylo waved his hand, blowing the candles in the room out as he and Rey settled in for a well-earned rest.


End file.
